Love
by CJWillis9
Summary: The mystery over, A new kid, New relationships      Adoption Notice
1. Chapter 1

**CJ POV**  
>My name is Cordell Millington. I like to be called CJ though. Well, This is my life at Horus House. (an All the kids in Anubis House are now in Horus House) There are 5 guys at Horus house including me. Well its time to meet the housemates. I walk in and meet my house mates.

"Hi I'm CJ." I said to the house kids  
>"Hi CJ I'm Patricia." Patricia said. Now her, she is my crush she's cute and nice, to me at least.<br>"Alfie here." Alfie said  
>"Jerome." A kid with dirty blonde hair said.<br>"I'm Nina and this is Fabian." Nina said.  
>"So, I'm rooming with Alfie," I said. "Apparently Jerome is switching to Fabian's room."<br>"Ok, we already know Jerome and Alfie got into a fight. Nina said.

**Patricia POV**  
>Ok, so the new kid,CJ,is cute he has sanguine hair that is long but not too long. He even started calling me Trixie!<br>"Trixie do you wanna walk to school together?"  
>"Sure I would love to CJ." I said<br>"Ok, but I think I would be more comfortable if you called me Cordell." He said  
>"Why I thought you didn't like that name, Cordell." I said<br>" I do but Amber hates it, oh I didn't tell you, Amber is my sister." He said  
>"She told us who you are I am surprised you don't look like Amber." I said<p>

**Cordell POV  
><strong> Well what can I say Patricia's cute and fun and nice I like her, _What Cordell do you love Trixie..I might.  
><em>"Ok yea well my hair is dyed it's actually strawberry blonde." I said  
>"Patricia I like you a lot and well will you go on a date with me Trixie." I say<br>"Yes I would love too." She said

**Famber's Pov**

"So Fabian..." Amber says  
>"Yeah we need to talk. " I say "Look Amber I like you as more than a friend I mean after me and Nina broke up I was heartbroken but you, Amber, comforted me and well that started my crush, then when she started dating Mick... I guess what I'm saying Amber," I say. "Is I'm not in love with a girl named Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray, Patricia Williamson or even Joy Mercer, but a girl with those beautiful gray eyes the blonde hair and porcelain skin. I'm in love with a girl named Amber Millington." I say.<br>"I'm in love with a guy who has stood by me a long time, the only guy I felt true love for,Fabian, I'm in love with Fabian Rutter." Amber says  
>"Will you go out with me?"<p>

Cordell POV  
>"Ok well I'll see you in history." I say<br>"Yes definitely." Trixie says

_  
>Ok well first chapie hope you guys like it. I tried hard I'm not a very good writer, well I don't think I am, but I have a writer, Jamber111 who has grown to love Famber so I hope you like this Jamber Yes its short but I can't think of anything right now<p>

CJWillis9


	2. Always and Forever

**Fabian POV  
><strong>"Will you go out with me?" She says already knowing the answer.  
>I pull her in and kiss her.<br>"Does that answer your question, Amber?" I say  
>"I already knew the answer Fabes." Ambs says "I love you Fabes always and forever."<br>"Hey look I guess Mina pushed us together, Always and Forever Amber."  
><em>Always and Forever<br>"_Go on a date with me, yeah?" I ask  
>"Most definently." She says<br>**Cordell POV**

School was short because all I thought about was Trixie. Right after school I went to get ready because we had our date soon. I pick out a red jacket and DC shoes, blue jeans and I am also go to bring my camera. I walk out to the kitchen and I see her. So I ask,

"Hey Trix, ready for our date soon?" I ask  
>She says "Yea"<p>

**Patricia POV  
><strong> I was thinking about Cordell all day during school. Right after school, I went to get ready because our date was at 6:00 P.M., I didn't know what we were doing so I picked out a skirt and shirt with a necklace and DC shoes. My sister, Piper was gonna be here soon she wants to stay at here at Horus house. I walk in to see Cordell packing a picnic basket. He was wearing a red and black jacket, jeans, a dogtag, a ring and a camera.  
><strong>Cordell POV<br>**Ok, I'm waiting for her when she comes down she comes down in a purple skirt, a white blouse type thing and DC shoes and a necklace. (a/n Outfits on profile) We walk outside with my blanket in hand and the basket in the other we sit down to eat.  
>"So, what's up Trix?" I ask<br>"Nuthin much, you?" She asks  
>"Pretty much the same, want a strawberry?" I ask<br>"Sure, is it chocolate-covered?" She asks**  
>Patricia POV<br>**"Is it chocolate-covered?" I ask again  
>"No but I could make it chocolate covered." He says<br>"Ok." I say  
>So he starts to work to boil a pot of water and chocolate over a fire. Soon enough he dips a strawberry in. He starts to feed her like a first date on a blanket and picnic would go.<br>"So, what brought you to Horus?" I ask  
>"My dad wanted me to come here with Amber" He says<br>"Did I ever tell you I'm good at the guitar." He says as he pulls one out of a bush.  
>"No I don't think you did." I say as he strums its beautiful, the sound and Cordell.<br>Soon enough he pulls a boom box out of the bush and turns it on.  
>"I love this song, dance with me?" I ask<br>"Sure but let me get a few pictures of you and then I'll set it up to where it'll take pics every 20 seconds and then I'll dance." He says  
>"Kay." I say<br>"Ok now I'll come and dance ." He says and we dance but soon it turns to a slow dance and before I know it, Cordell is leaning in but before he kisses me he says,  
>"After this I'll be waiting for you to decide what happens next I'll wait forever if I have to Always and Forever." Cordell says<br>_That saying "Always and Forever" echos through my brain.  
>Always and Forever<em>

_  
>So second chap good bad sucked im trying real hard hear special thanx to Jamber111 who helped me plan the Cortricia date, Kay guys tell me should I do a Jara date after Famber and the a Pifie then a Mina or the famber date then a dance with all couples oh yea. I need two OC's one guy one girl thank you<p>

CJWillis9 


	3. Adoption Notice

Ok so I have huge writers block and can't get out of it so "Love" Is up for adoption so just review and say that u want it or pm me and tell me you want it ok so here are the rules: Must end with either Famber, Fara or Fabina. Must end with Cortricia, Peddie Patrome or Palfie  
>Must end Cortricia Corina Cara. No suicide death rufus eol (elixer of life) the COA (Cup of Ankh) Mask of Anubis You can use the terms: "Jackal Mark and the <span>HUNT <span> for the Mask, Senkhara The Tunnels the Library Robert Smythe ToG. People that can't be seen or heard: Victor Sarah Joy and Rufus or the Secret Society


End file.
